Farkas - Master of Seduction
by badbiscuit
Summary: Smutty little story Inspired by SkyrimKink Meme! I don't really like LiveJournal so I published it here. The original prompt asked for a naive fem-Dragonborn to be seduced by Farkas. I thought that was an adorable idea and just had to fill it!


Inspired by SkyrimKink Meme and posted here because LiveJournal is a headache and a half!

This was the original prompt:

So we all know Farkas isn't the twin that's good with words he's blunt and sweet though. He's fallen for the Naive and most likely a virgin dragonborn who is attracted to him to but has no idea that he is interested in her. I'm talking about like: Farkas "Care to share a a bed with me?" "No, I have my own bed it'd be cramped, two people sleeping in the same bed together." How do they get together? Is Vilkas or Aela or mead involved?

I have a fondness for bretons and redguards.  
Kinks I like: size, virgin, fluff.  
Squicks: death,non-con, dub-con,waterplay,scat.

And here is the fill!

Farkas – Master of Seduction

Spring was a difficult time for Farkas. Between the changes in weather, the pollen and mating season, Farkas could barely wrap his head around it all. Usually, he tried to ignore as much of it as possible and just follow his twin's lead, but this spring was proving to be even _more_ difficult. This spring, there was Gloria.

Five months ago the cute little Breton had made her way into the Circle and ever since Farkas just couldn't seem to get her out of his head. It wasn't just that she was pretty or that she smelled like snowberries. She was also his very favorite shield-sister, and they made an excellent pair. But the problem was, he wanted her as more than his shield-sister. He wanted her as his mate.

Romance had never been Farkas's forte and things had been going especially bad with Gloria. He had tired leaving her a sprig of flowers in the welp room but Tilma had cleaned them up before Glory had even seen them. He had tried to bake her a pie, which had earned him a permanent ban from the kitchens. He had even tried to go the Amulet of Mara route, which had resulted in a very awkward conversation with an Argonian by the city gate, after which Farkas had buried the necklace in the yard hoping to never see it again. Vilkas was the one who usually got the girls and Farkas would just tag along and sleep with whoever didn't get the pleasure of having Vilkas as a bedmate. But maybe Vilkas could give him some brotherly advice about how to court Gloria.

…

"I'm looking for work. And I want Gloria to be my shield-sister for it." He announced to Vilkas that evening. His brother looked puzzled.

"Sure."

"Good." Wait no. It wasn't good. That wasn't how Farkas had planned the conversation at all. Vilkas was supposed to give him advice not permission! "That wasn't what I mean. I don't want Gloria to be my shield-sister."

"Then take Ria. She killed a bear the other day."

"I don't want Ria. I want to go with Gloria."

"Then go with Gloria."

"I will." Farkas turned to leave. No! He had messed it up, _again._ He was in the exact same place as he was before. He turned back to his brother. "I like Gloria."

"That's good." Vilkas smirked. "She's an excellent addition to the Circle."

"Yeah. But…I like her. As more than part of the Circle."

"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to get there."

"What?"

"Nevermind. I think Glory would be an excellent match for you."

"Yeah but…It's been all this time. I don't think she feels the same way."

"Of course she does. I can smell it on her, can't you? Maybe she's shy. Women are shy sometimes. You just need to, you know, _seduce_ her a bit. Just…let your beasts do the talking. Mara knows it'll be faster than your mouth."

…

Their assignment would take them at least two days out of Whitrun and into the Pale. That was perfectly fine by Farkas. This way he would have plenty of time to "seduce" Gloria. He hadn't known what the word "seduce" meant when Vilkas had said it. Before he left he had to ask Ria and she had practically taken her top off before dissolving into laughter. So it was a good word, definitely.

The pair of them had made camp for the night when Farkas decided it was time to put his plan into action. Vilkas was right. There was no point in being subtle.

"You should sleep in my bedroll." Farkas announced abruptly.

"But where will you sleep?"

"Same place."

"But I have my own! And it'll be so cramped with both of us!"

"It'll be fun. You'll like it."

"I guess." Gloria shrugged and finished removing the last of her armor. She did enjoy Farkas's company tremendously but she wasn't sure sharing a bedroll was necessarily the best idea. He was so large after all! How could they possibly get a goodnight's sleep?

Farkas was already on the bedroll waiting for her. As she snuggled under the thin cover, she realized he was naked.

"Farkas! You forgot pants!"

"I didn't forget." And just like that he was on top of her, kissing her like she had never been kissed before. It almost hurt the way he ravished her with his mouth, but she couldn't help but be excited by it at the same time. He was just so large and powerful. She felt like a pea beneath a boulder.

As she shifted under him she felt something long and hard driving up against her leg. Frightened, she pushed him away.

"What are you doing!?" She panted.

"I'm seducing you."

"I can't- we can't…" Gloria cried pushing him off her.

"Why not?"

"I'm – I'm a virgin."

"But I thought you were an archer?" Gloria just stared at him.

"It means I've never had sex with anyone."

"Oh. Oh! But that's good! We can fix that." He sounded so reassuring. Gloria had to laugh. Farkas wasn't smart, but by Mara she loved him anyway. She pulled him back onto her, and whispered into his ear,

"Be gentle."

Farkas grinned and steadied himself back on top of her. Glory's body was tense, so tense. Farkas leaned down and kissed her, his tongue pressing softly against her's. "Relax," he breathed as he pushed into her. Gloria cried out in pain. "Hurts?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I can handle it. Don't stop." That was all Farkas needed. He did want to go slowly. He did. But his wolf was roaring in his ears, begging to be sated.

Glory's breasts bounced with each thrust. Farkas latched into one with his mouth, his tongue dancing around her erect nipple. Gloria moaned with pleasure, causing him to pound into her even harder.

The fact that he was the first man to enter her was driving him mad with pleasure. He moaned aloud as he thrust into her, again and again. Gloria cried out as he did.

"Yes! Like that, just like that!" she mewed. He groaned again and rammed into her with full force. She wrapped her legs around him, driving him deeper within her. He could feel her tightening around him, getting wetter with each of his thrusts. Suddenly she arched her back and shouted his name as her orgasm tore through her body. Farkas felt his own end coming. He held her by the hips and pounded into her as hard as he could before finally spilling himself deep within her.

The two Companions lay side by side, Gloria resting her head on Farkas's large chest.

"Told ya it'd be fun," he said with a kiss.


End file.
